peacefandomcom-20200223-history
Help:Contents
For the latest, greatest, more extensive, new and improved Help ... :''see: Wikia Help for all your Editing needs. ---- '''Ward Cunningham', the inventor of the Wiki-wiki Web: "I thought there would be failure modes, but I wasn't surprised that communities found ways around them. I thought it was important that when the organization proved to be wrong, people could reorganize on their own, that organization could emerge." (previously) Help Editing Wiki Pages # Click on Edit this page on top of web page or edit on the right (if available) for a section # Type in text # Click on Show Preview. Modify if required. # Add summary if required. Click on Save page. Practice editing in the Sandbox. Other editing hints are there and will be in . Using Raw Signature :The normal way of typing signatures is to type ~~~ :or ~~~~ if you want the time and date added at the end. :To spice this up so it links to both your user page and user talk page ... :click the link at the top right to go to Preferences ... :and using your own user name place of -ts- ... :put this as the Raw Signature: :-ts-talk :now ~~~ gives you: -ts-talk :and ~~~~ : -ts-talk 13:39, 28 Jul 2005 (UTC) :examples: :Lobtalk = Lobtalk :Lynntalk = Lynntalk :Vcootalk = Vcootalk :HDtalk = HDtalk Math Markup ---- it appears that the math markup is now available. \LaTeX = \LaTeX apparently not yet. -ts- Bullet list (one per line) ---- adding * at the beginning of a line will form a bullet list. *1st bullet *2nd bullet * etc ... Number list ---- adding # at the beginning of a line will form a number list. #1st #2nd # etc ... New Header sections ---- =New section= Separating sentences ---- use a 'space' between lines Indent ---- adding : at the beginning of a line will indent. no indent : one indent :: two ::: three Dividing line ---- ---- Line Break ---- If you put a break command at the end of a line you can get a single spacing and format your poetry formatted like you wish instead of being forced into the double spacing or ... into using a beginning space which results in having this blue box surrounding your work. Font Size (using HTML) ---- Text = Text Text = Text Text = Text Text = Text Text = Text Or, instead of using absolute sizes, you can adjust font sizes relative to the ones that the user has chosen. So for instance, if a user with visual difficulties has already set his or her font sizes to be large, you make them larger and will not accidentally set them smaller than the user can read. Text = Text Text = Text Text = Text Text = Text Text = Text You can also make a font smaller: Text = Text Font Color (using HTML) ---- Text = Text Text = Text Text = Text Text = Text even R A I N B O W C O L O R S are possible (Font colors may look different on different screens, but the basic colors such as red, green, blue, black and white are fairly consistent.) Font color, face, size ---- abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz (If the viewer does not have the font you select on his or her computer, it may not look the way you expect.) Other HTML Commands ---- Text = Bold Text Text = Italic Text Text = Underlined Text Text = Strikeout Text or any combination: Text = Underline/Bold Text more commands will be added as discovered. (Most basic HTML commands will work, but wiki also has "easier" ways to specify some commands like Bold. Triple single quotes, like word around text will make it bold, like word.) Other Help Pages * * * Wikia:User_preferences_help All the Wikia Click on the Wikia name to go to it. Click on "info" next to the wikicity's name to find out more about it. Contents of Wikia To find out more about what's here in the main wikicities area see * the list of (to see all the pages, you'll have to pulldown the sections at the top of the page) Tech Tips from HolyGeeks * Computer Know How info on developing computer skills * Freeware software tested and approved by Holygeeks * Tech Tips about Wikis will tell you what and how to edit mediawiki wikis http://sfx-images.mozilla.org/affiliates/Buttons/125x50/takebacktheweb_125x50.png category:help